Fred Forever
by The Weasley's Second Daughter
Summary: A story about what Fred gives to his family and close friends in his will.Flashbacks of happy memories.Kinda cheesy at some parts.
1. Chapter 1

1 FRED FOREVER

written by, Weasley'sSecondDaughter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. But if I did I wouldn't have killed Fred Weasley

Chapter 1-To Dad and Mom

" Umm, B...B... Bill p... please ge... get the, the will box." sobbed Mrs. Weasley between tears. Bill slowly walked to a crate labeled the Weasley's Wills. It has been 3 hours since the Weasley fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and saw Harry defeat You-Know-Who.(Kingsley is trying to undo the taboo on the name Voldemort) Though a great victory, they had many sacrifices. None of them could believe two things(more like three): 1. In the midst of craziness of destroying Voldmort, their third brother or son had returned to the family, 2. Their brother, son, and twin Fred had really died.

All the living Weasleys, Fluer, and very close friends had all joined in the family room as Bill carried the will box into the room. A few days before they left for the battle Mrs. Weasley predicted something big would happen and made all he family write down their wills. Mrs. Weasley dreaded this box and never even wanted to touch it more than she had to. She found the letter with golden letters spelling Fred Weasley, she slowly took a breath and began.

"Dear family if I die (which I highly doubt) I have left a small possession for each of you. First I want all of you to know I love you all very much, even though I don't say it often to some of you, I don't even say it at all to some of you so. Dad..." Mrs. Weasley looked to her husband. His eyes were red, poofy, and swollen though he stared at Mrs. Weasley with such intensity and concentration to not miss a word his wife was going to say. She hiccuped and continued.

"Dad you are one of the bravest men out there still fighting for what they think is right, yet you never jeopardized our family's safety and in these few words this is why I've always admired you and your ability to keep the biggest blood traitor family safe. So thanks dad., I've left you a ruler. It's an instrument a muggle uses to measure stuff and other stuff, I want you to have it to measure your love for me using this." Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband for a second time, a new set of tears as he accepted the ruler his son gave to him.

"Mom."Mrs. Weasley slowly took a breath and hesitantly continued to read aloud, for her personally this was the hardest name for her to read, ".(two reasons: 1. It was for her 2. He had pretty messy handwriting) Mom first thank you for everything you do for all 7 of us and more. You're one of the most caring, sweetest, demanding mother out there but me and George agree we wouldn't have wanted you any other way. But really couldn't you let us get away with a little bit more pranks after we survive the war.(cry) Anyway I have left you my side of the room, since I know you love to clean when you're worried, so I've left my room extra messy for you to clean and if I live I expect it to be clean by 5o clock am tomorrow. I love you mommy." For the first time in what seemed a very long time (even though it was only four hours) ago cracked a smile from some people and some even laughed a little.


	2. Chapter 2

FRED FOREVER

by Weasley's Second Daughter

Chapter 2: To Bill and Fleur

"For my wolfish, oldest, and just married brother Bill. First Congrats I told you the Weasley's look and charm are irresistible to the ladies, you got a total babe!" Bill couldn't help it he cracked a grin, only Fred and George could think of girl's hotness in depressing times. "Anyway you've always been a great role model to all of us, you've shown us to always try to find the good in people and creatures(yeah try you-know-who) and being social helps increases popularity and makes more friends. Yeah, you also helped us by showing being a nerd can be cool but me and George never really got into following your footsteps with that one. Now Bill look under my bed and you'll find a 2-year-old rotten steak extremely raw, one whiff of that and you won't act wolfish or eat really, really well-done for a month. Guanteed if this does not work mail it to Perc." everyone laughed softly. Bill turned to Fleur, he put her hands in his as he shook his head and chuckled.

"Good ol' Fred, always made me laugh, man I'll miss him." Bill thought smiling although the end of this thought made him sad.

"Just pulling your wand." continued Mrs. Weasley, "I've left you 550 French Bikini Modeling Magazines in case you need something fresh to help you...relax, just don't tell Fleur." Mrs. Weasley paused to give her eldest son an angry glare but Fleur beat her to it and threw more than half of the stack away. Bill shook his head and started laughing at what Fred gave him (or more like had.)

" For Fleur my new sister-in-law, you're one of the most beautiful people inside and out and you all know what I mean by inside, not under her clothes but her personality. Don't worry Bill nothing to worry about I didn't sneak a peek, although I'm sure they're beautiful too." Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow at the rest of the paper wondering if she should've had a charm on the wills. Meanwhile Fleur and Bill were giving each other disbelief noises but kissed each other anyway. "By the way congrats you too. Fleur you made an excellent choice on who to marry. I've left you a pink tulip crown." Mrs. Weasley gave a watery smile and handed Fleur a beautifully woven crown with tulips, violets, and pink petunias combined together.

"Oh, it eez beeutifulll." Fleur softy whispered and quickly placed it on her whitish-blonde head.

"Oh inside there are maggots and lice hidden inside the flower petals." Mrs. Weasley read weakly with a disgusted look on her face.

Fleur shrieked as she got it off her head she accidently ripped it in half.

"Just kidding." Mrs. Weasley finished.

Fleur sniffed and a new set of tears began sliding down her pale face. _It's all my fault, I shoodent haf rip zee beeutiful crown my brother-it-law gave me. I am zo ztupid. And zo gillty too,_ Fleur thought bitterly.

She carefully placed the two halves of the crown on her lap and continued crying.

"I'm zo ztupid." she sobbed to Bill.

"No you're not babe. Look." Bill comforted her "Reparo".

The two halves of the crown attached together and once it finished their process of repairing Fleur quickly placed it on her head. To Bill, Fleur looked like a golden angel and hugged her so close to show how grateful and thankful he was to have her still in his life. Fleur understood the whole message including how miserable he felt with one of his younger brothers has passed away. She hugged him back and gave him a peck on the lips to tell him everything is going to be okay.

Please review or Comment!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

1FRED FOREVER

by Weasley's Second Daughter

Chapter Three: For Charlie

"Charlie you're one of the coolest people I've ever known. Everyday for you has been an adventure for you, either training dragons in Romania to fighting off death eaters in England and rejecting girls anywhere you go (which by the way I think is a bad idea because the ladies come with "benefits"). Anyway my point is you've always been able to bring your life excitements and adventurous spirit into the house so me and George thank you. I've left you my dragon teeth collection." Charlie accepted a small box with stickers of dragons and labeled Dragons with tons of shiny liquid making the words stand out (you don't want to know what it was; okay it was dragon drool). Charlie held one of the teeth to the light. _Hmm, looks like a regular tooth_ he thought. Then he saw a note attached at the top of the box.

"Oh by the way Charlie

The tooth that looks like a regular human tooth it partly is. If you remember Malfoy's son Draco Malfoy. Well after Hermione punched Draco(third year) I picked up one of his tooth and put it in my collection. I mean there's not much of a difference, Dragon, Draco see, hardly a difference." _Gross he put someone's tooth in here _Charlie thought then he remembered something because of the box.

~ _Flashback~_

There were crowds of people in the stands wearing Bulgarian fur red cloaks, gorgeous girls in silky blue gowns and matching hats and several people in red robes with lions and flags and faces covered in red paint spelling out GO POTTER. More people were wearing Hufflepuff yellow and signs saying Diggory- True Hogwarts Champion. A small, skinny boy with black hair comes out of a cave and is cautiously running to a golden egg. Suddenly a gigantic Black Hungarian Horntail emerges and starts roaring out fire the boy runs behind a rock. Ohh, the dragon burned it down and the boy yells something like," I see Apollo's note" and barely dodges a ball of fire then out of nowhere comes a Firebolt the boy jumps on it just in time before turning into burnt toast. The boy is flying in the air trying to trick the dragon to leave the nest, the dragon falls for it, the boy speeds up and flies under the teacher's tent the dragon rips off the cover and messes every teacher's hat, glasses, and cloaks( except Dumbledore) and two guys with flaming red hair faintly yelled," Good job, Dragon. . . "

~_ Flashback ends~_

Something hit Charlie's head. Hermione was reading the note over Charlie's shoulder and must've read when she punched Draco because she was turning a faint pink in the cheeks and quickly went back into Ron's lap to comfort him. Charlie thought about Fred and didn't realize how much he'd miss him until he thought about one of his memories remembering Fred. He gave a sigh, life was not going to be the same without him he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

FRED FOREVER

written by, Weasley's Second Daughter

Chapter Four- For Percy

" For the moron or as people call him, Percy." Mrs. Weasley continued despite Fred's "brotherly name" for Percy. " I've left you absolutely nothing(_wow that's predictable _Percy thought) like what you gave us when you left us, you good- for- nothing selfish . . . wanting to be important power-hungry self making mum and dad feel guilty. But if you finally came to your senses I'll tell you the truth who sent you the poop-filled cauldron, it was yours truly and his holiness but if he doesn't come back don't tell him this because we kinda sent him some troll boogers in a bottle."Mrs. Weasley said in a unhappy tone.

_So they're the ones who sent it to me _Percy realized _Wow he hasn't changed a bit _then he started to become guilty of the truth Fred wrote in his will about him.

Mrs. Weasley took a breath the next group of people were most affected by this terrible loss, but this one had to be the most hurt, heartbroken, completely depressed person because of this tragedy.

I bet you know who's the next person

Please comment and review!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Fred Forever

**by Weasley's Second daughter**

**Chapter 4 -George**

Dedication: To Sam who's like my twin and barely older than me brother

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or George and his twin would've lived

"George." stopped. Everyone looked to the fifth youngest son and the most broken down fellow they have ever seen. He was shaking uncontrollably. His skin was drained from all colors with only a sheet of pale white left. His eyes were red and swollen, threatening to cry yet no tears came. His facial expression was sadness mixed with hurt, and the only thoughts going in his head as he bit his lips was, "This can't be happening. Fred has to be alive."

"George," started again softly, having her heart ache seeing her son in such a depressing state. But continued with the will," it is most likely we will both live and continue living the way we do, with every girl swooning over us and living our carefree way with jokes and pranks to entertain us. However if that small chance I die, no offense but most likely you'll die too. But if that tiny sliver that only I die but you live on, well let's be honest the world won't be entirely happy with it cause the awesomer and better looking twin died, but I want you to know I'd be okay with it. Of course girls will be crying their hearts out and life won't be half as fun, but at least I'll know my favorite brother will still be alive, and that's good enough for me.

Over the past two, three years we've gone from overtaking an ugly tyrantist to open a successful joke shop( no doubt in our minds it was going to be unsuccessful with us running it)to finding out dear brother get viciously scarred and beloved brilliant headmaster dead. We've no doubt had huge ups and downs in this second war and though were lift peoples' spirits up together when they feel all hope is lost, I know I can look to you whenever my world feels shaken. You're always a great brother to me and to everyone in our family, and I always hope I'm as good of a brother to you as you are to me. You're fiercely loyal and amazingly brave, yet can be hilariously funny bloke who can just cut loose and have a great time. I also heard you know how to have a "fun time"(Alicia told me let me tell me grossest moments of my life thanks to her extremely detailed description).Bloody well good job George! By the way, Ginny if you're listening you're too young to understand and we're talking about George and Alicia playing Quidditch."

Ginny rolled her eyes as again had doubts for letting her family write whatever they wanted to in their will. Hesitant for a few moments but continued on.

"George, there are to many words to describe how awesome of a brother you are and to be honest I'm too lazy to write them all in my will. But pretty much if anyone said they have the best brother, I'd prove them wrong in 10 seconds flat because you are the definition of the best brother ever(Yes, as I'm writing this it does sound cheesy but it's true and I'm too lazy to scratch the sentence out). And George you know if I do die, but you don't you'll be a lucky hippogriff but you'll of course inherit everything I owe that you want unless I left it for someone else. In which case you have my permission to take it away from them."

Charlie looked down at his box of dragon teeth and put it behind his back. Everyone saw him and let out a laugh, George even gave a small grin. began to read the last paragraph of George's part of Fred's will.

"Um, George before I start my will for Ron(which I can assure you is not gonna be as long as yours) I just want to thank you for keeping my secrets and just always being there for me. And seriously I would give up my life in order for you and everyone I care about to survive because we've seen what it's like to almost lose you and can only image if we did. I know I never told you this , but the night you lost your ear when I saw you had blood splattered everywhere (thanks to that no good slime ball Snape)and were unconscious I was so scared and had all these terrible feelings and ideas. So when you came back conscious I felt so relived and grateful because at that moment reality hit me when I've could've lost my brother and from then on I take nothing for granted. I also realized I . . . love. . . you. But you're a horrible brother! Really! I feel holy and saintlike, gave me a bloody heart attack you did!"

At that moment everyone in the room let out a good long laugh, even George whose skin color began coming back.

"Go ahead Mum, finish reading my part in the will." George said with a smile on his face. gave him an apologetic look,"Sorry dear. Next part is Ron's." she said in a worried tone George didn't think his part in the will was long enough."That's how he ends the bloody thing!" George exclaimed in an incredulous tone,"He wrote two pages in his will to me and that's how he ends the damn thing, I gave him a bloody heart attack!"

Charlie laughed,"Maybe he wanted your part in the will to end unique."

George had a smile on his face as he thought to Fred, _thanks Fred. There's no doubt in my mind that you're just as awesome of a brother as I am. Fred, I'll miss you mate and I also love. . . you._

Then George whispered mostly to himself as he had a strong, stirring, pounding feeling in his heart,"I'll never, ever forget you Fred."

Yeah, I'm so sorry you all probably forgot about this story but hopefully not Fred Weasley. I wanted to make this as Fred-like as I could and hope I did him justice(probably didn't)which it took me so long to write this cause I wanted it to sincere and funny and full of love and Gred and Forge. Hope you liked it! Please review!!!!!!!!!


End file.
